1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for providing the capability for a speaker to remotely interact with a plurality of others via a network serving associated computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are a number of video conferencing and telepresence services available. Typically, these services allow users at a location to interact with users at another location. Although these services typically allow two-way audio and video interaction between users, the number of locations that they support is generally quite limited. In addition, there are presentation services that allow a presentation to be delivered to multiple locations. Although these presentation services can handle multiple locations, and in some cases, large numbers of locations, they are essentially one-way services, which provide, at best, very limited two-way interaction, such as instant message type services. A need arises for a technology that provides full two-way interaction among participants at a large number of locations.